Cacoon
by Liebheart
Summary: No era ella la que rasgaba las paredes de la claustrofobia hermética, era él.


**Disclaimer: Todo Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida.**

 **Pairing: Mutsurie leve.**

 **N/A: -Spoilers- [Urie centric.] *()* Pensamientos verdaderos de Urie.**

* * *

 **C** acoon.

.

.

.

Siempre había mirado por encima de su hombro a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Sus ojos, ventanas de helado panorama que desprenden miles de palabras no pronunciadas, un _"aléjate"_ (si te vas... te mato) y un _"no te atrevas a hablarme"_ (escúchame) figuraba en una de esas famosas listas de diez posiciones.

Se había percatado de la mirada opacada—en ella— luego de cada indirecta. Era autoproclamarse el dueño del apagón en esos faros, y fuera de angustiarlo aquello provocaba un escozor en su garganta, una sensación sublime. Sin embargo no se consideraba alguien demasiado cruel, dentro de lo que él es capaz de ser. Entonces al encender una vela en medio de la oscuridad de caverna, la que suele tener como habitación, destaca el brillo renovado del trébol de las mil hojas, como él solía llamarle.

Después de todo, ella representaba ese pequeño destello decadente, poco llamativo (es mentira), ocasionando que algunas veces repensara sobre las posibles decisiones tomadas, en si eran acertadas del todo o no. Ella nunca lloraba y siempre le veía con ojos entornados, al menos eso fue en un tiempo. Él no sabe si carcajear ante el obstáculo que últimamente se encuentra de camino a la caverna, que lleva oscuridad marca Kuki, para que a nadie se le olvide.

Huele el aire que se mezcla en suerte e infortunio y descubre al portador de más mala suerte en el mundo. Él teme, claro que lo hace, aunque como ella, no lo demuestra por su tremenda inseguridad camuflada. Lo mira primero a él, viendo cada detalle borroso y penoso, achicándolo con la mirada engrandecida y se mofa del mismo apartando la vista. Se retracta indignado ante las insistencias de "su suerte", un regaño revoltoso se escurre por sus orejas de caracol y prefiere callar a tener que contradecirla.

Después de todo, él cede en ciertas cosas, para que ella no se sienta pequeñísima ante esos ojos de trigonometría indefinida. Por su parte prefiere retirarse y no pensar en la suerte de ese bastardo que tiene por jefe. Algo en su pecho, algo diminuto se revela y picotea rabiosamente contra sus adentros, él nunca se queja del dolor, él es "todo un hombre", por fuera.

Vuelve a voltear la mirada hacia la puerta del Chateaux y murmura insultos honoríficos hacia todos, hasta maldice a su suerte, quien lo convierte en un perdedor. Porque, en definitiva, pensar que Urie Kuki es alguien aplicado e invencible es algo no errado pero no absolutamente verdadero, y esas verdades no pueden ser aceptadas desde cierto punto. Y esa cosa que le picotea el pecho (me asfixio), solo lo azota en esos días en los que él es un saco de plomo descerebrado y en extremo estúpido complaciente.

Y ella que es su suerte y gracias a ella puede contarse en la historia, la ve tan poco indispensable en su vida y al mismo tiempo ella es ese componente químico que ama inhalar a cada microsegundo. Por ello al ver como él es quien opaca esos ojos centellantes y su _"esplendido"_ (imbecil) jefe se atreve en volver a encenderlos, la cosa picotea maniacamente, enloqueciéndolo de apoco y muy rápido.

La odia—a ella— la detesta y se odia a si mismo por ser un debilucho en cuestiones tan complicadas como en las que se ve implicado desde el inicio del momento terrorífico(descubrirte en el fin del mundo), un hormigueo cósmico se desbarata entre sus intestinos o muy cerca de ellos. Tal vez estómago o el mismo páncreas estaba implicado, se siete idiota al no poder definirlo y se siente atormentado y casi enfermo, al querer etiquetarlo tras una larga noche en tacita meditación. Preferiría vender su cuerpo a cualquier come hombres dispuesto a tragárselo por completo, antes de meditar en la opción de tener o generar algún sentimiento por ella, que no es él.

Y cuanto más le mira a los ojos, no puede quitarse de la mente su conexión inédita de abrazo eterno, en el que quisiera permanecer por siempre. Y no, no quiere que su jefe sea quien reciba ese afecto, llegando a la conclusión aberrante y más desesperante para alguien tan magnifico pero megamente-solitario como él.

No era ella la que rasgaba las paredes de la claustrofobia hermética, era él.

.

.

.

— _Mierda_ —

(te amo)

.

.

* * *

Hello

Aishh Urie my bae, es tan imperfecto que lo amo :'D

Urie celoso? Urie terminando de reconocer siento sentimiento por su trébol gore?

Siempre esta ahí odiando a todos y a Sasaki que lo quiso pero se fue, justo y cuando estaba cediendo -

Mutsuki mi asesina favorita lo maneja desde la subasta, no son perfectos(? Shippingrightnow

Gracias por leer!


End file.
